Doc sees Godzilla
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Late one night while walking through the Mysterious Beyond, the Lone Dinosaur also known as Doc comes across a magnificent sight of witnessing the King of the Monsters: Godzilla.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or location of The Land Before Time or Godzilla, only how the story goes. The characters or the location of the Land Before Time belongs to Universal and Legendary Godzilla belongs to Warner Bros. and Legendary studios. There are no OC's or OP's at all in this story. I have set this sometime after Doc's first departure and before his return in the series, though it isn't canon. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** Happy 65th Birthday to Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Long may he reign.

x

**Doc sees Godzilla**

It was early one night along the coast in the Mysterious Beyond as Doc, the Lone Dinosaur, made his way along his travels. It had been a few days since leaving the Great Valley and Littlefoot. But he knew that the kid was already in great hands when it came to his grandpa and the others living in the Great Valley. But tonight was uneventful for Doc as he walked along the shore's of the Big Water. No sharpteeth had dared to come and attack him since he was by his lonesome. It wasn't until he was but a few feet from a cove with a rocky hover hang when he felt something on his left.

Slowly looking out into the bitter tasting water, he could see motion beneath the waves. The sound of panicked flyers made Doc look up and his eyes widened at the sight of many flying dinosaurs going overhead. The Lone Dinosaur moved under the rocky hover hang in case the flyers were so scared that they soiled themselves and he stood underneath him. Doc looked back out into the Big Water and saw that the waves were starting to churn as something was close.

The sounds of the flyers soon vanished and Doc knew that it was alright to come out. He stepped out and kept his eyes on the Big Water. The water's surface erupted as something emerged. Doc's eyes widened for the second time that night as some really big sharptooth looking thing rose from the water. It soon stopped as most of its body were visible, mainly its torso and most of the dorsal fins on its back were visible. The great beast had giant sharp teeth, long arms with huge claws on his hands. Its face was kind of square in the muzzle. It let out a small growl and Doc heard a small crackle of energy coming from the creature. Looking to the creature's back he could see that a blue light was starting to climb up to the behemoth's head. When it reached up to the final dorsal plate, its mouth and eyes glowed blue as well as it hunched over before throwing its head back and letting loose a pillar of fire from its maw. Doc looked in awe at the blue fire as the fire continued.

The fire soon died out and the beast huffed before shaking his head from side to side. It was then that it looked to the beach and saw Doc standing there. Neither Doc nor the giant creature moved towards or away from the other as they continued to stare at the other. The giant creature snorted before turning back to the ocean and maneuvering to where it swam horizontally on the water. Doc watched as the beast started to sink beneath the waves until even its tallest dorsal plate was gone. Doc, as stoic as he could be, was amazed as he said, "In all my travels, I'd never thought that I'd get to meet a legend even bigger than me."

He turned away from the Big Water and started to continue on his way, but not before looking back and saying, "It was a pleasure to see you, Godzilla."

x

**Author's Note:** And here is my fourth Godzilla Sighting story. I was kind of wanting to do more with The Land Before Time since it is my favorite movie series. And I'm really hoping that there will be a fifteenth movie. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
